1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to social networking systems; and, more particularly, to a peer-to-peer system for facilitating interactive socialization of users at a location or geographic radius or locus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Millions of dollars in revenue are generated annually from online dating and social networking sites. Interest in online dating has soared over the years, and will continue to soar in years to come. Most recently, it has become commonplace for online dating websites to provide webcam chats between members. In addition, as the online dating population becomes larger, sites with specific demographics are becoming more popular as a way to narrow the pool of potential matches.
Online dating or Internet dating systems have been provided that allow individuals, couples and groups to make contact and communicate with each other over the Internet, usually with the objective of developing a personal or romantic relationship. Online dating services usually provide unmoderated matchmaking over the Internet, through the use of personal computers or cell phones.
The services generally require a prospective member to provide personal information before they can search the service provider's database for other individuals using criteria they set, such as age range, gender and location. Frequently sites allow members to upload photos and browse the photos of others. Additional services may also be offered; such as webcasts, online chat, telephone chat (VOIP), and message boards. Some sites provide free registration, but may offer services which require a monthly fee, while other sites rely on advertising for revenue. Many sites are broad-based, with members coming from a variety of backgrounds looking for different types of relationships. Other sites are more specific, based on the type of members, interests, location, or relationship desired.
Contact with members of online dating services, or social network services, is generally achieved through digital contact or telephone communication until a face-to-face meeting can be arranged. Smart phone and phone applications have implemented online dating services. Generally, the phone application notifies a member of other members who are in a local area. Various management servers and methods have been provided for yielding cloud computing services and systems and methods using presence in a data network for communication, and other server infrastructures. Additionally, various systems and methods for online, Smartphone application dating services have been provided.
Existing peer-to-peer social networking or dating applications generate notification of local matches where a member is located in the given vicinity—such as in the same store, park or other public location. However, this technique does not always provide a desirable effect. In many cases, the notification is generated without computing compatibility factors or match factors and there is a lack of confidence that the recommendation will be a good fit or match. As a result, unwanted solicitations may occur or otherwise unwanted, incompatible meetings may ensue, resulting in uncomfortable social circumstances.
Accordingly, a troublesome problem with existing peer-to-peer and/or date-meeting applications and systems is the propensity for incompatible members to be prompted for contacting or networking with one another. In such cases, the value of the prompt or notification of a local member is low and ineffective. The present invention overcomes the problems presented when peer-to-peer networking and dating is carried out with disregard for real-time compatibility recommendations.